


The Start of Something New

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Be Careful Whilst Reading This, Child Abuse, I AM SORRY, Kid!Ben Solo, Kid!Hux, Parent/Child Incest, This is dark!, Underage Rape/Non-con, again i am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eight year old Ben goes to Arkanis with Leia, they come accross a certain redheaded little boy but what they find about him sickens them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

Excitement is buzzing in the air around him; if his mother wasn't sat next to him Ben would be jumping for joy, he has finally been allowed to accompany his mother on one of her political trips.  They sit at the circle sofa and Ben finds himself anxiously waiting to see the strange planet. Even as they almost dock his mother hasn't told him much about the planet apart from its name Arkanis. The rain hits the outside of the freighter with such force they can hear it from within. "You gotta be good for your mother kid." Han shouts from the cockpit. "Ben, I need you to promise me that you'll stay at my side at all times, ok?" His mothers voice sounds stressed and worried, he wants to calm her. "Yes, mother." He says trying to hide his lie behind his dark thick hair. "Good. Now come on let's get you presentable." He stands and she begins to pull at his clothes, straightening them out. Han shouts that he'll stay docked with The Falcon until they come back then they'll leave. His mother goes in to the cockpit for a few minutes before returning to him with a frown. He smiles up at her as she brushes his hair out of his face only to have it fall back in to his eyes. She drapes a cloak over his shoulders and pulls the hood up to cover his dark locks. The laugh she gives him makes him laugh too but all the mirth, merriment and warmth is gone as they make their way down the ramp and on the sodden planet.

Ben finds himself wondering who the three men in dark uniforms are as his mother greets them. He can feel their eyes on him piercing him with their stares. "This is my son Ben Solo." Her hand rests on his shoulder in a possessive way as if she's warning the men to stay away, he can't imagine why though. The men greet him with forced politeness but that's not to be unexpected as they are not wanted here, he can almost feel it in the air; uneasiness, fear and anger. The men all have serious faces,  piercing eyes and something about them that screams danger. Ben wants to run from them but his mother had told him to be good. The men are escorting him and his mother to a shuttle, once inside they sit down, he doesn't fail to notice the way his mother is observing one of the men in the harsh light. One with red hair and pale green eyes that fall to Ben everytime he believes no one will notice. Ben can feel there's something in that gaze, he doesn't know what but he knows that it's bad. The three of them sit in an awkward silence as the shuttle takes off and Ben finds himself trying to hold back his curiosity of where they are headed. When they do stop the red headed man stands and leads them all out of the shuttle. They are standing in front of a big lavish mansion. He hears the man say "This is my home. Come." They do, they follow the man to the big decorated doors and then inside which is a wide beautiful hallway with a wide staircase. There are servants within that take off their cloaks and see that they are offered to dry themselves appropriately.

Ben politely declines as a red headed boy almost appears in the huge hallway. "Welcome home Father and it is a pleasure Mrs Solo." The boy sounds like a droid, just repeating protocols like they are programmed to but Ben can feel relief seeping from the boy even though his words lack emotion. The boy makes his mother feel uneasy, he knows she senses the same thing he does the relief that they are here, well not them personally but he can't think of why the boy would be pleased to see them. "The pleasure is mine, Brendol." His mother says with a warm smile that is gone when she looks at the boys father. Ben looks at the boy, he doesn't fail to notice that Brendol has brighter eyes than his father, his red hair is neatly combed and he is wearing black trousers and a shirt. The boy is standing straight with perfect posture, Ben smiles at the Brendol but he doesn't smile back, his face is emotionless. "This is my son Ben. Perhaps you two would like to go and play." He can hear the smile in his mothers voice and he understands why he was allowed to come along. His job was to butter them up to make it easier for his mother to get what she came for. Brendol looks at his father briefly, his father nods and Brendol turns on his heel and walks away. 

For a long moment Ben is confused "Go on." His mother says softly. Ben follows the odd boy through the mansion to a old looking library. The room is big, wide but immpecably clean. There are four chairs and the boy takes a seat in a chair with a boring looking book in his hand. Brendol starts reading the book on military procedures, Ben looks around the lower shelves seeing nothing that he finds interesting. "Is there nothing else to do?" Brendol looks at his guest. "What would you rather do Ben?" "Something fun." He says walking to the window he looks out at the land, there is mud covering the majority of it, Ben finds himself wanting to go out in it and jump in it like the 10 year old he is. "We should go outside." Ben turns around and Brendol looks at him as if he's mad. "Why it's just wet and cold?" Ben throws a smile at the boy. "It'll be fun." He grabs the boys cold hands and pulls him out of the room. "Where do we go?" Brendol smiles the tinest bit and points to a wide kitchen. They walk through it, ignoring the servants bowing their heads in respect, when they leave the house the rain hits them like a hose pipe. Ben runs forward through the rain smiling and laughing, Brendol stands there watching him with a confused look. Bens shoes and lower trousers are soaked and muddy as he runs. "Come on!" Ben shouts as he returns to the boy. He grabs his hand; pulling him forward with a smile, Ben slips and falls in the mud coating himself and his clothes in it.

Of course Brendol is dragged down in to the mud with him. The rain beats down on them as Ben roars with laughter and Brendol scowls at him. They both stand up unsteadily, Ben grabs a hand full of mud and throws it at Brendol with all his force.  It hits him in the face, he wipes it off his face with a muddy hand. Ben smiles and says "Come get me." Brendol gives him a devilish grin before grabbing a hand full of mud and throwing at Ben. It gets him in the face and they set in to slinging mud at eachother. They laugh, fight and have fun together until a booming voice cuts through their fun like a sharp blade. "BRENDOL!" Ben doesn't fail to see the fear in his eyes or the way he tenses up at his fathers voice. He hangs his head, he drops the mud from his hand, he tries to brush off the wet mud that is clinging to his form. They both make their way back to the house with a sense of impending doom. Ben looks at the tall man that is standing in the rain getting soaked. The boys stand in front of him. Those cold eyes burn in to the both of them. Brendols father crosses his arms and glares at his son. "Strip!" He hisses, Ben notices the shaking hands that pull off the layered clothes Brendol wears. Ben sees his mother standing behind the man with a mixture of horror and sorrow written accross her face. The redhead boy takes everything off until he wears nothing at all, Ben looks at the shivering boy at his side that's when he sees the bruises covering his arms, legs, back and chest. Some look fresh but others look like they were inflicted this very day. When Brendol takes a step forward and drops to his knees Ben sees the welts accross his back and thighs.

Ben gasps and his eyes widen as a wave of terror and pain hits him in the chest like a kick from a boot. Brendol shivers as his father spins around and barks for a servant to get a towel for Ben. Soon enough Ben is pulled inside the house by his mother, a dry towel is wrapped around him and sullied by the mud covering him. "Escort Lady Leia and her son to a wash room." Brendols snaps at the servants, Ben looks back at the terrified boy as he's pulled away by his mother. He can feel anger seeping from his mother, it's anger towards Brendols father. They walk through the house in to a clean wash room with a refreasher, Ben and his mother are left alone in the room. "Kriff me." He flinches at her words and the waves of pain that course through him from Brendol. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I never thought..." She stops herself. "Come on, let's get you of of those muddy clothes." He slowly nods feeling vomit rise in his gullet. She helps him pull off the clothes and turns around as he uses the refreasher. "Are you done?" Ben takes one of the towels and dries himself before wrapping it around himself. "Mom, what's going to happen to Brendol?" His voice is soft as he worries for his new friend. "I don't know, Ben." She sounds sad. "Why'd he hurt him?" "Brendol Hux is a tough man, he wants his son to be just as tough."

She opens the door and they walk out, a servant hands a selection of clothes to them. "Go and dress, sweetie." He takes the clothes walks back in the wash room and dresses in them. They are too small for him but he ignores that. He leaves the room, his mother takes his head between her hands. "Whatever happens, it's not your fault ok?" Ben smiles but it's a weak one. She takes his hand, leads him back to the lavish hallway. Brendol Hux I stands side by side with his shivering son that has a towel wrapped around his waist. Ben sees brand new, bleeding welts covering the little Brendols back. Despite the pain the boy must be in he keeps his head high as if there were some pride in taking a beating as hard as he had. His face is caked in dry, flakey mud and Ben realises he hadn't cried throughout the ordel. Just how used to this was he? "Brendol, apologise to Lady Leia and her son."The mans voice sends shivers up his spine. "I apologise for my behavior." Ben feels horror at the way the boy says the words as if they are laced with a hatred that would sicken a normal person.  Ben can't help but feel the anger so intense it makes the windows in the room vibrate and shatter. All eyes fall to Brendol as if he was to blame for the show of power. Brendol II recoils in terror as he screams. "You are a freak!" Ben can't make himself admit that it was him. Brendol pulls back his hand and backhands the boy in front of him hard enough it knock him off his feet and on to his bum. 

His mother cries out in surprise and barely holds herself back from running to the boy. Brendol II looks at Leia and Ben as if they are scum and not the royalty of a destroyed planet. "Get out of this house, you have caused nothing but trouble since you set foot on this planet." One of the servants nervously opens the door and hands them their cloaks. The massive Brendol man has the smaller one by the arm in a bruising grip and almost throws the boy towards them. "Take this piece of kriffing trash with you! I don't want him in my house anymore." The man turns his back on them and Leia takes Bens cloak, wrapping it around him. "Come on." She says in a hushed voice as she pulls the shoeless boys out of the house and in to the rain. Brendol seems to be in a state of shock as he softly says "My father..." His mother takes his hand and begins pulling on his hand. "Come on." They go to the shuttle, once on board Leia tells the driver in the cockpit to get them back to the docks. It takes off and Ben looks at the cold boy beside him. "It's gonna be ok, you can come see where I live." Ben smiles but the boy just sits there silent, reeling from the way he had just been abandoned by his father. They all fall silent as they leave the Hux estate. Somehow the trip back to the frieghter takes almost twice as long. When they reach the docks Leia crouches down to his eye level. "Brendol. Come with me." Her voice is soothing, her face warm and her eyes are kind. He nods so she holds his hand gently and they leave the shuttle, it feels like they rush on to the Falcon. 

Bens dad sits at Chewies side playing Dejarik against each other smiling at Chewie when he sees them he stands up quickly. He moves around the curved seating area. Ben and Brendol stand at His mothers sides waiting for the moment he realises they're there. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." His smile falters as he looks at the dirty faced Brendol wearing Bens cloak, then he looks at his son in odd clothes that are too short for him, he feels like a freak. "Han. Get us off this planet now." Her voice is firm as she gives her husband the order. He just nods grimly before Chewie gets up towering over them all and goes in to the cockpit. They begin to take off, Leia plants the boys down on the curved sofa and leaves them alone. "You have your fathers name?" Brendol nods. "Do you like it?" Ben just wants Brendol to talk to him with the contempt he had first showed him when they spoke, to laugh like he had in the mud and he wants the boy to do anything other than just sit there, staring in to space. "No." His voice is soft as he spoke. "What would you like to be called then?" Brendol looks at Ben. "Bren is fine." He almost whispers. "Well Bren, it's nice to meet you." Ben offers his hand to Bren with a smile that the redhead can only return as he takes the hand in his. He notices that Leia is watching them. "Are you tired?" Bren shakes his head. "Ok, wanna play Dejarik?" Bren looks at him and nods.

His mother walks past them as they begin their game. Bren undoes the cloak, letting it fall to the seat. Ben focuses on the game as Bren uses the cloak to cover himself, Brens back has red welts all over and in the light he can see bruises of various colours and shapes. Ben grimaces as the boy moves, it shows just how skinny he is. Bens mom comes back with some spare clothes, he doesn't fail to see the worry and sympathy on her face at the sight of the boys back. "We have these for you, Bren." His mother says handing him a spare pair of Bens underwear and trousers that they had lying around. He smiles politely and takes them, when Leia leaves the boys to their game he pulls on the clothes. "Bren, why'd your father hit you?" Ben was expecting Bren to freeze but instead he looks him dead in the eyes and says "You." Ben is the one that freezes now. "I allowed you to distract me. He had to correct my behaviour so he hit me." He speaks as if it was a normal thing for parents to do. "He souldn't have done that." Ben says softly, "He was only correcting my behaviour." Ben finds himself sat with his mouth hanging open at the way he speaks of it. Bren looks at him and smiles "Come on idiot it's your turn." The boys play the game each smirking when they beat the other as time drags on.  

When The Falcon lands, Ben feels a wave of suppressed anxiety crash into him from Bren. "Come on, boys." Comes his fathers voice as the ramp lowers and the ship begins to settle. Ben looks at the shirtless boy and feels his anger and pain. "Leia, we need to get him to a doctor." Han says seeing the drying blood, bruises and welts on Brens back. "I'm fine. I just need some sleep and I'll be fine." Bren leaves the Dejarik table and stands infront of Bens father. "Kid, those must hurt, you're covered in filth and you need to get checked for any broken bones." Han goes to put his hand on Brens shoulder, he immediately stiffens but keeps himself from flinching. "Dad's right, Bren. Those could get infected." Ben says to his new friend. All eyes fall to him and Ben holds back the urge to squirm under the weight of their gazes. "I'll be fine honestly, I would just like to be clean if that's allowed?" Ben watches his mother pick up the cloak and wrap it back around the shoulders of the redhead, she leads him out of the legendary frieghter. "You did good, kid." The smile his father gives him makes him want to run and hug him but ten years is too old for that. His father rustles his hair and calls for Chewie to follow them as they follow his mother and Bren.

The house is modest but nice with a wide living area and a holovid player. Ben hears his mother walking around looking for clothes to fit the boy they had pretty much adopted. His father walks in to the kitchen area and begins making two cups of caf, he then pours two glasses of blue milk. Ben looks up and sees a clean Bren looking very pale with yellow splotches around his jawline, neck and his eyes. He is dressed in more of Bens old clothes only this time he wears a yellow top that almost draws his eyes away from the brusies. "I didn't notice those before." Ben says as Bren takes a seat next to him with some encouragement from his mother. "Father always had me cover them so he wouldn't have to see them. He always said I bruise too easily." Brens hands are flat on the table infront of him.  Ben looks up at his father and sees barely concealed anger. "Did he always hurt you?" His mother asks, taking a seat beside his father. "He was just correcting me and I'm not the son he wants so I'm always doing something wrong." He holds the mortified, sickened gaze of Bens mother.  They all hear Brens stomach grumble and see his cheeks colouring. "What do you like to eat?" His mother gets up, walking to the cupboards and looks aound in it. Bren pales slightly and says in a strained voice. "Anything." She reaches up to grab a box of pasta but when she can't reach it his father stands, reaches over her and gives it to her. They smile and his father whispers "Shortarse." Ben finds himself smiling despite himself.

She begins to cook, the smell of pasta and sauce hit them after a few minutes as the boy next to him plays with his sleeves. Ben finds his own mouth watering as his mother begins to plate up the food,  Bren stands up, walks over to Han and falls to his knees with a painful thump. "Kid, are you ok? You're gonna hurt yourself doing that?" Brens hands go to Hans belt. With a mortified gasp he almost trips over his feet getting away from the slim boy. "What the kriffing hell, kid?" Bren looks up between Bens parents. "Why were you doing that?" Ben asks as the shocked silence cuts through the room like a knife. "You don't want..." His voice is full of shame and hurt. He looks to Bens fathand it suddenly clicks in Bens head. "Someone hurt you 'down there'?" Bren looks up at him and Ben sees pain as he nods. "Oh My Kriffing God!" They all flinch when his father slams his hand against the table. His mother helps him stand up. "Han, calm down." His mother voice is soothing even to his father it seems as he sits and tries to calm himself down. Bren looks confused and tired as he sits back beside him.  "Dinner will be done soon. Why don't we eat and then the two of you can get some rest?" There is a small tremor in her voice as she speaks.

Ben and Bren eat in silence and as soon as they are done they are taken upstairs; Ben to his room and Bren to a guest room. He lies in his bed, in his pyjamas listening to his parents thoughts about the redheaded by in the next room. There's so much anger, confusion and pain in the air that it is almost choking him. Ben wants it to end, he needs to sleep but the thoughts and the slight whimpering sound from Bren. He slips out of his bed, out of his room and in to Brens new room. As soon as the door opens the smell of sweat and absolute terror hits him like a slap to the face. The other boy is tangled in his sheets, writhing under an imagined weight, whimpering and crying softly. Ben silently walks to the bed and slips in beside him, he lies there as still as stone barely breathing. Bren turns over in his sleep and wraps his arms around Ben; the boys light freckled skin almost glows in the gentle moonlight that leaks through the slightly open curtains, Ben closes his eyes and tries to force himself to sleep, he opens his eyes to the sound of a door opening. The room he finds himself in is not the guest room, it is too serile and devoid of the warmth his house normally holds, a chill goes through him and the sound of boots echo through the room. The blanket covering him gets pulled back, he turns to see Brendol Hux II as he begins pulling on the pyjamas he is wearing, fear and shame go through him as he is bared to him. Hands pull his legs apart and a solid body settles between them, the pain tears through him as something is pushing inside.

To the gods above he screams, he thrashes against the pain and the grip of the man causing it. "BEN!" He screams louder as smaller hands push his down. "Hey calm down, kid. What the kriff is going on?" Comes the voice of his father, his _real_ father the one with brown eyes instead of green. "Oh kriff, Ben? Wake up, kid. Come on." Arms scoop him up in to a hug and pull him to a broad chest, so much different to the one that had been pressed against his own. He finds himself whimpering despite himself. He opens his eyes to his familiar room, his new friend and his father. "D-dad?" To his horror he feels that his bottoms are wet. "Gods kid you scared me." His mother pulls Bren in to a brief hug before making her way to him. "Lets get you out of these and in to some dry clothes." Her voice is soft and kind, so much so he almost forgets the sound of skin on skin and the feeling of being torn apart. Ben is carried to the wash room by his mother, he takes off his clothes and begins cleaning himself. "Do you want to talk about it?" He looks in to the eyes he shares with her, opens his mouth and speaks with a sore, cracked voice. She passes him a clean pair of pyjamas. "I-I saw Brens father." She stiffens and a coldness passes throuh the air. "He w-was on top of me, hur-hurting me." She runs her hand through his hair lovingly. "It was a dream. No one will ever hurt you." Ben dresses and looks in to her eyes. "He wasn't hurting me, he was hurting Bren." "He won't hurt him again either." She says with a reassuring smile. "Do all adults hurt people that way?" "No, sweetie. This is a conversation for another time. you need some proper rest now, come." She carrys him to his own room, which is filled with some toys and holobooks, she lies down with him and sings. He doesn't remember closing his eyes. 


End file.
